Est Rinaudo/game
Here are descriptions of Est's routes throughout the four games of the Wand of Fortune series. Wand of Fortune Unlike other preppy, annoyingly feminine shota, Est is a total BAD BOY OF DARKNESS >:O kay not really, he’s just Blessed With Suck ,a total kuudere, wise beyond his years and has a giant angsty past that he conceals with an odd combination of stoic and polite – he’s not at all MEAN, just too cool for u lol. Cuz Est is a child prodigy and Lulu a bumbling airhead, Est finds Lulu to be an irritating tennen idiot who keeps interfering with his HL IB work and SATs and does his best to avoid her whenever. Course, he soon falls victim to her dojikko tennen genki girl charm and tolerates her stupidity. He reveals later on dat he envies Lulu for always being so happy and shiet cuz he can’t be and he’s never had any family. Nothing some Lulu therapy can’t do and some head petting from her soon fixes things lol xDLulu then finds out that Est regularly sneaks outta the dorms at night and worried, runs off to find him. Seeing a flash of light from the woods, she runs towards it and sees Est doing some bondage chain magic. She’s all “HO SHIT WOT DER” but Est tells her dat he was just trying out some forbidden Avada Kedavra shit lol and dat if she really wants to help him, “…GTFO NOW.” For the exam, there’s a mysterious purple haze + knight + the coin which Lulu and Est are to investigate and blablabla anyway Est ends up having to rip open a portal into a dark AU. He steps into the other side himself but leaves Lulu in the normal world and she blacks out. Anyway Lulu opens another portal and slips inside into the AU as well, finding Est there. Though despairing dat she came ere too, he’s touched and thanks her for going so far for him. It turns out he’s an experiment created by this group of messed up Ancient Ones for some stupid petty reason – he’s not human, doesn’t need incantations or anything to cast spells cuz of the tatts on him and whereas others have wands and talismans to up their power, his acts as a level cap cuz he’s just dat strong. He intended to find the coin ere, send it bak to Lulu and then lock himself away in this AU cuz there’s no point in him returning as the Ancient Ones would just reclaim him and use his mass nukes for their own selfish reasons. They find the coin, Est opens up a portal for Lulu but just as she’s abt to get sucked back, she grabs onto Est and tells him she ain’t goin bak without her bic boiii Est cuz she loves him. Consequently, both are dragged back, Lulu passes and Est is thankful and finds new hope for living on. The end has Lulu forcing Est’s reply to her confession out of his dere dere mouth and dey lived happily ever happily ;) Source: http://sandeian.wordpress.com/2011/03/31/otome-game-review-wand-of-fortune/ Wand of Fortune II - Jikuu ni Shimuzu Mokushiroku Adorable shota is adorable <3. Est is the same ol kuudere lb, acting like a exasperated mom to Lulu 24/7. When she gets ronery at night and cries, he makes a small fire and sits by her and tells her that if she was lonely, all she had to do was say something cuz everyone would have come to keep her company – him included too ofc ;)� When Lulu chooses Est as her partner, Solo comes along and makes it a 3some. Est doesn’t trust Solo at all and confronts the dude but Solo counters back that Est is the one who has secrets to hide and breaks the dark chains Est cast on himself, reverting him to his true tattoed form. Lulu runs after Est and finds the guy trying to force the chains back onto himself but to no avail. Est flips some and tells Lulu to gtfo cuz he doesn’t want her to see him like this :( For the next couple of days, Est is all angry about how “ugly” he is till some LG student called uh…Blair Waldorf (LOL STFU i been watching too much Gossip Girl lately i know) at Otome Hogwarts latches onto him and tells him how beautiful his tatts are. All the other kids fangirl over him too and it turns out that Est can actually cast magic without any wands or anything because all the shit is engraved onto him (think FMA, Edward Elric not needing alchemy circles i guess). That makes him a cool kid cuz only the ANCIENT ONES can do this shit apparently. The following day, Est and Lulu take the class of kiddies out on a hiking trip where Blair reveals that her parents died and her uncle dumped her in Otome Hogwarts one day. She’s convinced that she can use magic to resurrect her parents so das why she’s here. Est is like “fucking retarded LG” but then shit happens and they find the Edgar2 from this time period (who teaches the little kids) knocked out and stoning. That night, Est bumps into Solo, has some more bitch fighting like YOOOOOO before he then bumps into Edgar#2 tripping out some more. Est is like “I WANT SOME OF WOT U BE SMOKIN wtf u doin nigga” before Edgar #2 actually goes missing the next day. Lulu and co go hunting for him and find him smoking some more hash on the hillsides. When the pothead refuses to give Solo some of his weed, Solo bitchslaps the guy like “THEN I’LL TAKE IT FROM U HOE” and then goes onto ripping open the guy’s shirt cuz he was uh, horny. Kay no but anyway Solo finds a red tatt on Edgar #2′s chest which is actually the sigil of ORIGIN – ORIGIN’s basically a playa hatin group of dumb fuck purists who do everything they can to undermine the magic community just cuz they can’t make shit levitate with Wingardium Leviosa. Anyway, Solo removes the tatt so Edgar#2 gets up and immediately freaks out over his open shirt and thinks the group was gna gangrape him but he runs off to teach class after berating the group with “NO MORE RAPING OKAY THX BYE” Lulu and co head back to the library to research ORIGIN but all they found out was that they see magic as unnatural and as a sin blablabla. Anyway, reading up on ORIGIN makes something click in Est’s head which gets him all freaked out and asking Lulu wot she would do if she was anxious about something. Lulu answers that she’d def tell someone and that Est can tell her cuz she wants to help him before she grabs his hand cuz sharing warmth is comforting >:D Blablabla more waffle and then Solo reveals that Edgar#2 used to be part of ORIGIN in the past. Elwin and Matthew return from their preaching shit and deliver a letter to Edgar2. Edgar2 flips his shit when he sees that the letter is from ORIGIN who’re threatening to deep fry his balls if he doesn’t return to em. He sets the letter on fire and tells Lulu not to tell anyone, who agrees to help him. Everyone then prepares for the oncoming war when Edgar2 disappears. Solo leads em into a hidden altar of the Ancient Ones where Edgar lies inside, unconscious. Solo summons an Ancient One called uh…Purple Haze lol who appears in the form of…a purple haze hurr. Purple Haze was the Ancient One who was most against Morgana giving magic to people and he inadvertently created ORIGIN. Anyway, Purple Haze leaves, Est reveals that he’s from the future ORIGIN and Edgar2 wakes up. Est is all sad and ashamed but Lulu confronts the guy so Est takes her outside by the hand (my writing doesn’t reflect this but Est has gradually becoming nicer and nicer to Lulu) and tells her how ORIGIN has morphed from a witch and wizard hating organisation, into a power hungry one. Est was born elementless like Lulu and cuz of this, ORIGIN saw him as a perfect base to work with and took kiddy Est to experiment with. They managed to infuse all the elements into him through the tatts and hearing this, Lulu begins to cry. Est remarks that how it could have been Lulu who was taken into ORIGIN instead and it could have been him having a nice happy life but instead of being maaad abt it, he’s thankful that he was the one who got fucked. He feels liberated in protecting Lulu and believes that there is no future for them together as he is bound to ORIGIN like how Edgar2 is.The war begins and an ORIGIN member slips in and stabs Edgar with ORIGIN’s own brand of magic. Solo decides that bestowing magic onto humans was a mistake and goes off to get rid of it which results in a super pissed Est who declares that humans don’t exist for the Ancient Ones to toy with. Morgana then allows Est to see Purple Haze, who is sorry about the ORIGIN shit but that he was well intentioned: he knows that the Ancient Ones are going to die out so he gave ORIGIN a diff form of magic or something to counter the magic that Morgana gave humans in the case that either side gets too powerful. Lulu then runs off by herself to stop Solo. Along the way, she bumps into Lagi who yaks on about Est and yells out to a hidden Est to take what he wants before he runs off. Est pops out and it turns out he’s been chasing after Lulu and he rages about how everyone around him does woteva the fuck they want and they don’t care wot it’s doing to him. He’s afraid of wanting cuz he’s always been betrayed and never got wot he wanted but this time, he don’t give a fuck and he’s going full steam ahead to get wot he wants: LULUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!! He grabs Lulu and tells her that he’ll do wotever it takes to have her! ...and have her he does cuz Lulu answers that he already had her since ages ago so cue in a makeout session. The two sleep cuz apparently the war’s over now lol and in the morn, Solo shows up and decides to keep magic with dem humans cuz these two want it. � Blbalablabla Solo sends em all back but before that, Est tells Blair that magic cannot resurrect the dead but that she should look forward to the future and that he and Lulu are supporting her. Lulu sees part of Est’s past of how he was imprisoned and experimented on errday. When he was born, the village leader told his parents that he had no element and told his parents how he could become the messiah of all people cuz he could get full elements. His parents were super proud and though hesitant at first, they believed he could become Jesus so they handed him over to ORIGIN. They get back to their time where they are given a letter from none other than Solo – turns out the guy’s PROLLY still alive but just MIA or something. Est and Lulu then head out to have a picnic with the whole feeding thing when Est tells Lulu that he wants to grow up to be huuuuge so he can protect her lol and from then on he becomes super possessive. So 3 years later, Est has become a big boss of magic and is planning to take over ORIGIN and change em from being a bunch of batshit insane loonies. Lulu hears that he’s planning to also become the 魔王 of the world LOL and is feeling mad cuz now Est is big and all grown up and is the one teasing her instead of the other way round. She manages to get him to blush though, when she says that she’ll become his wife in the future and all but then he retaliates by pinning her to the bkshelf and getting all horny hruhruhruhru ;) damn Est has become all seme. Source: http://sandeian.wordpress.com/2012/03/30/wand-of-fortune-2-jikuu-ni-shizimu-mokushiroku/ Wand of Fortune II FD Category:Game Route Summary